1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of making programmable logic devices, and specifically electrically erasable programmable logic devices having a number of different transistor types on a single substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programmable logic devices (PLD) are circuits which can be configured by a user to perform logic functions. Generally, PLDs include a programmable array of cells and array control circuitry which is utilized to program the array with the desired implementation. The programmable array comprises a series of low-voltage, short channel floating gate transistors which store charge to reflect whether a particular cell is programmed with a bit of data. The programmed array reflects in a particular user's individual configuration for the programmable device, allowing users to customize the programmable logic device for a number of different applications.
One type of programmable logic device which has become popular due to its performance and cost characteristics are electrically erasable (E.sup.2) CMOS programmable devices.
Erasable CMOS technology is based on the concept of a stored charge on a floating gate. Electrons are transferred to the gate through a physical mechanism known as Fowler-Nordheim tunneling. For an electrically erasable cell, a tunnel oxide is present between the source and drain regions and the floating gate that is about one-third of the thickness of a traditional transistor gate oxide. Fowler-Nordheim tunneling involves placing a potential across the tunnel oxide which distorts the electric field and allows electrons to traverse the tunnel oxide upon which they become trapped on a floating gate.
A schematic representation of an prior art programming cell in a programmable logic device is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 2 shows a semiconductor cross-section of the programming cell shown in FIG. 1. The control circuitry of the cell--the program transistors--essentially comprise high voltage transistors capable of sustaining high electric fields. As shown in FIG. 2, the read transistor, which operates at low voltage, includes a first junction 10, second junction 12 and gate 14.sub.1 (defined by the word line), which is separated from the first and second junctions by oxide layer 20. Oxide layer 20 has a thickness of approximately 150 .ANG.. Program transistor 32 includes a first junction 16, second junction 18 and a gate 14.sub.2 which also rests on oxide layer 20. Floating gate 40 is separated from program junction 18 by tunnel oxide 22 which may be activated by control gate 24, which has an underlying oxide thickness of about 180 .ANG.. The thickness of tunnel oxide 22 is in a range of approximately 80-100 .ANG..
When programming or erasing the device, a voltage is applied between the program and control gate nodes. The direction of the voltage determines whether the cell is erased or programmed. When erasing, the control gate is given a positive voltage and the program node is grounded. When programming, the program node voltage is elevated and the control gate is grounded.
It should be generally recognized that several alternative designs of memory cells may be utilized. Characteristically, in an E.sup.2 CMOS PLD, four types of transistors are required: high voltage P channel, high voltage N channel, low voltage P channel, and low voltage N channel. Techniques for saving mask steps during the formation of these cells are advantageous as each mask savings reduces the cost of the overall device.
The trend of E.sup.2 PLD devices has been toward lower and lower supply voltages. Consequently, this has required a corresponding scaling down of the gate oxide and two different oxide thicknesses for the gate and tunnel oxides. As the gate oxide thicknesses have been scaled down, they have begun to approach the thickness of the tunnel oxide on lightly or undoped silicon.
Traditionally, the manufacturing process for implementing all four types of cells requires a large number of sequential process steps. Generally, four separate masking steps were required to complete the formation of the tunnel regions and overlying oxides for the four different types of devices.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/664,190 discloses a scheme for reducing the number of masks required for forming the transistors from four to three. The benefit of this is the savings of a mask step, but the process contemplates that the thickness of the tunnel region mask and either the n-channel or p-channel low voltage transistor will be roughly the same. If different oxide thicknesses are desired for the tunnel region and programming and the low voltage transistor, this method is of limited utility. What is required is a method which is capable of allowing flexibility in the formation of oxides for E.sup.2 PLD devices with a minimum number of mask steps.